utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Una Akiyama
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: Name Meaning --''' One Autumn Mountain Una (ウナ) Akiyama (秋山) |- | colspan="6"| 'TYPE: '''VCV '''MODEL: ' '''Race: '''Japanese - Irish |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| '''GENDER | Female | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| VOICE RANGE | | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| RELATED CHARACTERS | Look below for relations! |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| AGE |18 | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| GENRE | Any | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| HOMEPAGE | N/A, but may change in the future. |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| WEIGHT |95 | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| CHARACTER ITEM |Skull with "someones" necklace wrapped aroudn it | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| CREATOR | Pupzilla |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| HEIGHT |4'11 | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| VOICE SOURCE | Pupzilla | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| PICTURE LINK LIST | DEVIANTART |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| BIRTHDAY |Oct.28th | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| LIKES | Stuffed Animals, Apples, Headphones Combat Knives | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| MEDIA LIST | YOUTUBE SOUNDCLOUD |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| RELEASE DATE |Coming Soon | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| DISLIKES | Ugly people/Things, Veggies, Collar being pulled Touched on the ears or tail without consent | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| SIGNATURE SONG | None |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY/BIO: ''' Controlive | Hyper Active | Demanding | irritable | Violent | Practical | Self-Centered | Confident | Snarky/Cocky | Neat | Clever | Observant | Head Strong | Assistant | Demented Una is considered difficult on many detrimental levels, she yes comes off as a innocent child like character. Normally hyperactive and some what Hyperactive, albeit this isn't the full picture of what she plays off as her 'normal' self. Behind the cute and innocent act she can be rather violent toward those she's not trying to impress or dislikes; sometimes even to those who she even considers much closer. In addition to this nature of violence, irritablity, and demanding personality she is some what controlive but, not enough to be a leader like person. Rather enjoying following those she deems higher then herself; even though she tends to demand things from these people. Though she's only found one person the girl deems higher thand her, so it's not suggested to attempt and try to get this female to follow you. Even with all these other traits she is rather neat almost OCD you might say. Do not get on her bad side; considerably demented it's advised not to start conflict with her that being actually very well at combat and deffending ones self. Give her a stuffed animal however and she might give you the time of day. | colspan="6"| | colspan="6"| | colspan="6"| |} Appearance 'Eye Color: '''Mostly Purple though has a symbol in the center of them' '' Hairstyle: Piktails and messy'' ''Hair Color: Blue, Darkblue, Purple, Pink'' ''Skin: Pale/Tan'' ''Outfit: Can be found On the '''right side.'''---> Una, has manny accesories though her favorite piece is her dog collar. It's tags changes to who ever has a good grip on her displaying who she believes 'owns' her. 'VOICEBANKS / ACTS/ APPENDS'+ When downloaded, please make sure you read the "read me" File in her voice bank, in order to know how to use and set her up properly. *V1 VCV 'Fun Facts' *Una is based off an older character I used to have but heavily Revamped her (previous name: Ritsako) *She loves apples or anything containing apples *Hates to sleep alone so she surrounds her self with stuffed animals if she has to *Carries a real human skull around. She will constantly change the owner of the skull's idenity for fun. *Doesn't disclose what the bandages are for on her person *She isn't big on falling love how ever she gets flustered when people act suggestively *Hates Hot weather *Even though she hates being touched on the ears or tail it does calm her down when pet. *Una can be used for other things such as (Series, Role-play etc.) Just ask the Creator. MMD Model An MMD Model is a currect work in progress, as when it is finished. It shall be only for private owning. ' 'Character Relations 'Voice Configuration' [ 6 - 8 mora ] VCV Encoded in Hiragana. All voice banks are Ziped as RAR. Files. In order to use, please make sure you have your computer's local is in Japanese. If you don't know/understand please look up a video on how to! ''' Usage Clause' *Una may be used for money making purposes,but you must ask Pupzilla first. *Please do not 'canon' ship Unawithout permission from the creator. *Unamay sing any song. *Una can be paired with anyone for a duet. *Please' do not steal her design, name, voice, nor trace/ copy.' This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. 'Please do not change any info.'''